Within a Mirror
by X Inori x
Summary: Complete Sakura and Syaoran go to Tomoyo's to watch the movie she made of Meiling's death.Dark by the time the movie is finished Sakura and Syaoran spend the night.When strange things start happening! SxS CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. Meet Kinomoto chan & Li kun

A/N: My first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic! I hope you all like it! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-1-Meet Kinomoto-chan & Li-kun**

"Tell me again why we have to Sakura?" asked Syaoran,

"Because Tomoyo is our friend, besides I wanna see how this capture came out, you know it wasn't Nii-san's fault."said Sakura.

"Stupid, stupid, baka(stupid), stupid is that brother of yours Sakura."said Syaoran as he slapped his forehead multiple times.

"If he hadn't released the Fiery card this wouldn't have happened!"

"I know that Syaoran-kun, he didn't know he found it and..."Sakura stopped talking and walked ahead of Syaoran.

"Sakura! Wait up were both suppose to go to Tomoyo's together so don't ditch me." He caught up to Sakura,

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"It's just... it's not Nii-san's fault the Fiery got released...it wasn't his fault that...you know it wasn't Nii-san's fault, Nii-san said he found the card he doesn't know how to release it only I do remember, so please don't blame my brother." Sakura looked at Syaoran, his face very serious.

"Then tell me this Sakura! Who released the Fiery! It had to been Toya he is related to you! And Kero and Yue can't do that sort of thing!"

Sakura grew angry, "fine then! Blame my brother! Blame me why don't you! It's my fault too!"

"No Sakura it's not like that." Syaoran said with concern,

"Yes! Ff you blame Nii-san, your blaming me! It's my fault that Meiling died in that fire!" She screamed as she started to cry.

"No it isn't Sakura." Syaoran put his arm around Sakura,

"Yes it is Syaoran-kun if I had released the Water card in time Meiling wouldn't have died!"

"Sakura it's just you knew too late. When you got there the beam had already fallen on Meiling." He said as Sakura wiped the tears off her face.

"...Syaoran-kun can we...talk about something else now?"

"Sure."

The two kept walking to Tomoyo's house, when they finally arrived they were greeted personally by Tomoyo, normally one of Tomoyo's butler's would greet them at the front door.

"Konnichi wa(hello) Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled while waving her hand.

"Konnichi wa Sakura-chan, Syaoran!" She yelled back.

Tomoyo opened the door to her huge mansion and the three walked in.

"I can't wait for you to see this capture, it was so good! I even added music to the original it's so amazing!" Tomoyo said with stars gleaming in her eyes.The two nodded and followed Tomoyo up the stairs into a room Sakura had never seen before, it must have been a spare or guest room she thought.

"This time were going to be viewing it in this room. My room is being redecorated." Tomoyo explained.Syaoran looked over to a mirror, he saw near the wall, it was very old and looked as if someone very skillfully craved the details on the mirror. Syaoran ran his fingers on the mirror's detailed frame."Tomoyo is this a new mirror?" he asked.

"Oh-no! It's actually quite old, Syaoran. It's over a hundred-fifty years old they say it has magical powers but I don't believe that really." said Tomoyo.

"This can't thing be hundred-fifty years old! It looks too new, the purple paint isn't chipped and it's still so smooth." He said with a shocked face.

"That's the thing Syaoran it hasn't been taken care of properly, so I don't understand why it's so new looking ether." Tomoyo said while putting her finger on her cheek.

"That's so cool Tomoyo-chan but umm...could we watch the movie?" asked Sakura a growing little inpatient.

"Of course!" She said excitedly.

_-The movie started-_

Sakura jumped high with the jump card's help and found a person trapped in the flames, she summoned her staff and she summoned the water card. A huge wave came into the building putting out the fire. Sakura glanced over she saw Syaoran near a broken beam. Sakura noticed something move about; it was the fire card, the cause of the fire! Sakura lifted her staff into the air and commanded the fire card to go back into its dormant state. The card floated down, she picked it up then went to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun!" she shook him, he said nothing until she realized that he was crying. He looked up at Sakura, tears streaming down his face.

"Sakura your too late." Syaoran whimpered,

"Late for what?" Sakura asked,

He pointed to the beam,"yes Syaoran what is it about that beam?" asked Tomoyo in the backround.

Syaoran pounded the ground with his fist, "don't you get it! Meiling is under that beam! It fell on her!" He cried angryly, Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in utter shock.

The screen went black then a picture showed up once more this time at Meiling's funeral. Many people gathered around Meiling's lifeless burned body or what was left of it as they cremated it. Many cried at the funeral, Sakura was one of them. Syaoran tried to hold back the tears that clouded his hazel eyes. Even Tomoyo was crying as she shot the video of the funeral. Then once again the screen went black. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, so did Tomoyo, Syaoran this time cried as well. Tomoyo shuted off the T.V and V.C.R, Sakura came and hugged her friend. Syaoran wiped the tears with the back of his hand and pretended like he never cried in the first place.Tomoyo broke her and Sakura's embrace then said...

"It's getting late you should stay here for the rest of the night." The two nodded and Sakura continued to wipe the tears away.

---

The room her and Syaoran were to stay in was the same room they watched the movie in. Syaoran stood in front of the mirror.

"Syaoran-kun aren't you going to bed?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it's just I feel that there's something really weird about this mirror." Syaoran said while touching the frame of the mirror.

"You believe what Tomoyo-chan said, even I don't believe that and we even dealt with magic a lot." she explained.

"Yeah maybe your right Sakura, but something tells me that your wrong."

Sakura put down her comb on the night table and went into her bed, Syaoran went into his bed, Sakura turned off the light switch since it was right next to her. The room went pitch dark except for the little bit of moonlight that shone through the window. The moonlight gave the mirror a weird atmospear, it creeped Syaoran out everytime he looked at it.

It was 1:00 am and still Syaoran was awake, Sakura on the other hand was fast asleep. Syaoran stared into the mirror, he sat up in bed then he saw something that made him gasp aloud. He saw Sakura walking in the mirror! He looked over and saw the real Sakura sleeping on her bed. Then he saw the other Sakura walk back in the direction of her bed, before she cleared sight of the mirror, Syaoran jumped out of bed and banged the mirror with his fist. Sakura looked at the mirror and saw Syaoran hitting the mirror, then sound came from her mouth.

"Ssssssyyaoooraaan-kunnnnnnnnn wwhaat aree youu dooiinggg?" said the other Sakura,

"Sakura how did you get into the mirror but still be asleep? Why are you moving?" he asked,

"Whhhaaattt doo youuu meannnn movvvingggg? Offf courseee IIIIII cann movvee, whhy aree youu movvinggg?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm supposed to move! I'm the real deal your just a reflection!" he yelled,

"Youuu aree thee reflectionnnn."

"Talk straightly instead of likeee thisss" Syaoran said while imitating her,

"Whyyy don'ttt youuu?"she questioned,

Sakura ran from the mirror glass to wake up the reflection of Syaoran, then both came to the mirror.

"Kinomotooo whyy isss onlyy myy rellfflectionn heree andd yourrs iss nott?" asked the other Syaoran,

"III don'tt knowww." answered the other Sakura,

Syaoran was getting annoyed at all this, he ran over to wake up Sakura.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?" she said rubbed her eyes, he pointed to the mirror. Mirror Syaoran and Sakura had there hands on the mirror like they were looking out of a window.Sakura rubbed her eyes again but those emerald eyes were not wrong, their reflections were not copying them. Sakura waved her hand, her reflection raised an eyebrow. Sakura went over to the mirror and placed her hand on the reflections. The reflection smiled, Sakura smiled back, the Syaorans shrugged and they put there hands to the glass touching each others.

Then something happened, the mirror started to glow with a blinding light, then Syaoran and Sakura found themselves on the floor. Sakura looked around and saw that the mirror was near her bed but it used to be near Syaoran's. She went to the mirror and she saw no reflection.

"Syaoran-kun I have no reflection." She exclaimed as she pointed at the mirror,

Syaoran stood up and walked up to the mirror and saw he too had no reflection.

"Your right Sakura." he said as he touched the glass,

Then the two put their hands on the mirror, no reflection. The two went back to sleep, to sleep off what they saw. The next morning the two were ready to go home then they saw Tomoyo.

"Good Morning Tomoyo-chan." said Syaoran and Sakura.

"Morning? Tomoyo? Are you and Li well Kinomoto?"asked Tomoyo.

"Li, Kinomoto don't you remember that good night is for night and good morning is for morning." said Tomoyo.

"Umm...good night Daidoji." said a confused Sakura,

"Yeah Oyasumi(good night)Daidoji." said Syaoran who was just as confused,

"Hey Sakura, I think last night wasn't a dream. I think were in the mirror world everything is backwards, see." Syaoran pointed to the chandelier hanging upside down yet it wasn't falling.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered back.

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo then said "To- I mean Daidoji we have to be coming back."

" No and hello have a bad day." she said waving her hand. Syaoran arched an eyebrow, Sakura waved nervously, and they went out the door.

* * *

A/N:Personally I think it's weird. But you be the judge I hope you like it! If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Suffixs**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' namesmeaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	2. Attack

A/N:I hope you all like this chapter! Review Kudasai(please).

* * *

**Ch-2-Attack**

"This is what they call good weather?" complained Sakura.

"Well we are trapped in the mirror world after all," Syaoran stated. The day had gone terrible for the two, since everything was the opposite.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed,

They walked through the pouring rain, they were both soaked, neither of them had an umbrella. When someone says its nice weather outside, it meant rain. Syaoran and Sakura went under neath a tree,"here Sakura."Syaoran said giving Sakura his jacket.

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun but won't you get sick?"

"Nah."

They continued to walk, the rain poured on and on. Only the sound of the rain coming down was heard. Till...footsteps were heard, echoing through the streets, the splashes of the puddles, as the person ran on.Then a girl, with a grey cloak ran by, knocking Syaoran down."Hey come back and apologize!" yelled Sakura,

"Sakura..."Syaoran said under his breath.

The girl turned around, she looked at them, and threw something. It was a dagger that nearly hit Syaoran's hand., Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw a black wolf coming towards them."Sakura get behind me!" Ordered Syaoran.

Sakura did as she was told, Syaoran summoned his sword, the girl stood next to Syaoran. She held many daggers in her hand, the golden shimmer from her daggers, reflected off of Syaoran's hazel eyes. He looked over and noticed that her eyes were silver,with a slight ring of blue in them. She smiled at him, he blushed. Syaoran was so interested in her eyes, he never noticed the wolf coming right towards him.

"Watch out Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried,

Syaoran dodged the wolf's attack, holding Sakura in his arms. He turned around to see if she was alright, she nodded. Syaoran quickly turned his attention back to the wolf, this time there was more then one! There were eighteen black wolves, plus one,a silver one.The silver one stood next to the girl,"go Kaze!" she yelled, as the silver wolf started running towards the black ones.

_"Is it a-"_ Syaoran thought, _"it is!"_

Syaoran summoned his wind power, and pointed it towards the silver wolf, the girl stared at him."Sakura it's a wind spirit, use the Windy!" Yelled Syaoran. She nodded, she summoning her wand, "release Windy!"

The Windy surrounded itself around the wolf, Syaoran's wind magic as well entwined with the Windy. The wolf attacked, his attack wiped out all the black wolves.

"Whoa!"

The girl smiled with satisfaction, she turned and bowed towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Thank you,"

"No problem" Said Sakura, bowing back.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down earlier, I was trying lead them away from the city."

"Who are you?" Asked Syaoran,

"My name is Silver, and this is Kaze." She pointed to the silver wolf.

"It's a wind spirit isn't it?" Asked Syaoran,

"Yeah, how did you know? Are you magicians as well?" She asked lifting her hood off.

Silver's appearance gave her name a meaning. Her eyes and hair were both silver.

"Yes I guess you can say that! Oh! My name is Kinomoto Sakura and he is Li Syaoran." Sakura said nervously,

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san(miss), Syaoran-san(mr)" She said cheerfully.

"I have a question for you Silver-san." Said Syaoran,

"Yes?"

"Do you live here?"

"You know about the mirror huh? Come with me, you should see this." Silver said, waving them over.They began walking, as the rain continued to fall. Suddenly Kaze began devoloping a low growl in his throat.

"What is it Kaze?" Asked Silver,

"It's the Kage-clan" He replied,

"Huh?!"

"Kaze can talk!" Said Sakura surprised,

"You didn't know that? I guess your really low ranked magicians." Kaze smirked,

"Watch your mouth!" Yelled Syaoran,

"You watch your mouth, human!" Barked Kaze,

"You watch your muzzle, you talking fur ball!" Syaoran yelled back, continuing the heated argument between man and wolf. "I guess they'll be good friends? Right Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, wait did you just called me, 'Sakura-chan?'"

Silver began giggling, she continued walking on, soon Syaoran and Kaze followed. The rain continued on, so silently, echoing in the streets. The streetlight's light danced in puddles on top of the inkly black pavement. Little did the four know they were being watched.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know!Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Suffixs**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' namesmeaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	3. Findings

A/N:Gomenasai, gomenasai(sorry)!(Sai pun...a.k.a Sai from Hikaru no go) Either way as I said, it was only cause I had damn writer's block!Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-3-Finding**

"Were really close!" Said Silver cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sakura, pushing a branch away so she could continue walking.

"Yes! Are you sure? We have been hiking, I don't know how long!" Syaoran said annoyed,

"Shut your mouth human!"

"Shut your muzzle dog!"

"Okay, you two stop fighting now!" Yelled Silver,

_"Geez, she's always on the dog's side. I wonder where they're taking us, she said we would be close after we went past the city limit. She must have meant pass the forest limit! I bet were half-way near the end of this forest!"_ Syaoran thought.

"Were here! At last!" Said Silver,

Before them stood a large cave, the cave didn't look deep, so it appeared. Faint beams of sunlight illuminated the inside of the cave, making it appear golden, but still damp and uninviting because of the rain.

_"Why follow the dog..." _Thought Syaoran, Kaze led them to then end of the cave.

"Do you have wind?" Asked Silver,

"Wind?" Sakura asked sounding confused,

"Yes, wind. Like do you possess wind magic, its shorter to say." Silver explained,

"Why do we need wind magic? Not that it's not a problem." Questioned Syaoran,

"You'll find out,"

"Sakura summon Windy." Syaoran said,

Sakura nodded, just as she was told to Sakura released the Wind card.

"Hold on to her hand, you and Syaoran,"

"Why?" Asked Sakura,

"You need to became the wind."

"Huh?"

Silver climbed on top of Kaze, Sakura and Syaoran held onto Windy and they followed Kaze. Kaze went right through the wall of the cave.

_"That's why we had to be the wind, the wind can go through the cracks in the wall,"_ Thought Sakura,

"Windy return" Sakura said, and the Windy became it's dormant form, as the wind card.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at there surroundings, they were in a different cave, a cave of glass or ice. The cave looked like a regular cave but, they saw there reflections in the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Everywhere they looked they saw themselves.

"What is this place Silver-chan?" Asked Sakura,

"Me and Kaze's home of course." She looked back at Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran looked at himself in one of the walls of the cave, he placed his hand on the cave wall.

"It's cold, like ice." He whispered to himself,

"Is this place made of ice, Silver?" Asked Syaoran,

"No, it's made of glass."

"You know my sister is right?" Said a voice,

"Huh?"

A boy and a wolf suddenly appeared. The boy had golden blonde hair, with red tips, his eyes were gold. While the wolf had golden fur and red eyes.

"Brother!" Said Silver sounding surprised,

"Who are the humans, Kaze?" Asked the wolf,

"People Silver brought along. She thinks they might be useful when we fight the Kage," said Kaze.

"Kin! Where are Marina and Keikoku?!" Asked Silver,

"Calm down, they're in the back," said Kin.

Kin and the wolf started walking away, then they disappeared when they walked through the wall of glass.

"Who were they?"

"That was my brother, Kin and his fire spirit En."

"Who are Marina and Keikoku?" Asked Sakura.

"You'll see," said Silver playfully.

Then Silver went towards the glass wall and walked through it along with Kaze, Sakura and Syaoran hesitated."C'mon, you can do it too! As long as you possess magic your able to walk through the walls in this cave."Sakura and Syoaran followed her and Kaze, as they were told. Then they came in another room, it looked the same as the other, but it had furniture made of glass or ice. It didn't look comfortable to sit on, but they weren't the only ones in the room, in the room there were three other people and three other wolves. One of them was Kin and one of the wolves was En, in the room also sat a boy, a girl, and two other wolves, lying next to each other.

The girl, had long aqua coloured hair, her hair had small shells beaded in, and her eyes were the colour of a bright blue ocean. The boy, had dirt brown hair and the tips of his hair were olive green, his eyes were the colour of the tree's leaves in summer.The two wolves looked very much like there master's. One wolf had aqua coloured fur with turquoise coloured eyes, while the other one had brown fur with dark green eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran meet Marina, and Keikoku, my sister and brother,and there spirits Mizu and Chi."

Kaze went next to En and curled up right next to him.

"So why did you bring them here Silver?" Asked Marina, glancing over at Syaoran; Syaoran looked away.

"They know about the mirror." Said Silver, "They possess some magical properties, they could be helpful."

"Yeah sure they can, a lot of help they were when we fought the Kage" Kaze remarked sarcastically,

"That's enough out of you Kaze," Said Mizu,

"You know about the mirror huh?" Asked Kin in a curious tone, he hoped out of his chair and went over to Silver, and eyed Syaoran and Sakura.

"Well where is it now?" He asked, eyeing Sakura, giving her a smirk. Sakura clung onto Syaoran's arm.

"Kin! That is no way to treat a lady!" Scolded Keikoku,

"Oh! Shut your trap Keikoku!"

"Kin-sama! That is no way to speak to your older brother!" Barked Chi,

"Watch your mouth dog breath!" Yelled Kin,

"Both of you quiet!" Barked Mizu,

"Now stop it all three of you!" Yelled Marina,

"Back out of this Marina!" Yelled Kin,

"You started it first!" Marina yelled back.

"Don't mind them, Kin and Marina fight all the time." Silver said giggling.

"Now tell me, where is the mirror located?" Asked Keikoku in a calm, soothing voice.

Sakura blushed, "i-i-in Tomoyo-chan's house." She stuttered,

"Thank you my fair lady... for your help." Keikoku said and kissed her hand.Sakura turned bright red, Syaoran as well, with fury. Silver looked at him and giggled.

"What's so funny!" He yelled,

"Getting jealous!" Silver said playfully,

"I see the human is in love!" Kaze said standing up, "great now we have a love sick fool on our hands, how will he be of any use?" Asked Kaze.

"Shut up you mutt!" Yelled Syaoran, as he started chasing Kaze,. Marina and Kin looked up, and saw Syaoran chasing Kaze.

"Whoa...what got him mad? Kaze is never the type to annoy anyone, unlike you Marina,"

"What was that Kin?!"

Once again the two siblings started to fight, as Kaze was having fun while Syaoran chased him around.Silver couldn't help but laugh at the site, seeing her siblings fight,and her spirit and guest fight was too much that she couldn't hold in the laughter. While Keikoku sweet talked Sakura, Mizu, Chi, and En laughed along with her.

The glass walls reflected all it saw, it reflected their good time that would soon end.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it! If they're is anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	4. The truth of the past

A/N:I hope you all like chapter four! Silver is very scary in this one, so be afraid...but don't be afraid to review! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-4-The Truth of the Past**

"SHUT UP!"

"Eh?" Everyone looked up at Silver,

"What's wrong sis?" Asked Kin,

"We have something to talk about something with Sakura-chan and Syaoran." Silver reminded her siblings,

"That's right the mirror, and the Kage." murmured Keikoku,

"Yes, tell us more about this 'mirror' you keep talking about." Said Syaoran not sounding pleased,

"Well this 'mirror' we continue to blather about is just a mirror, I guess you can say it's a portal, you know what I'm talking about right?" Asked Kin,

"Kin! Don't make our guests guess!" Yelled Marina,

"Marina just chill, and become ice, you ice queen." Kin smirked,

"Enough of that, now is not the time to argue." Said Mizu,

"This mirror is the portal to this world, because of that mirror the Kage are after us."Explained Marina,

"Who are the Kage?" Asked Sakura,

"The Kage are our rivals, the Kage are magicians that control darkness spirits like our wolves. The Kage's spirits are in the form of wolves as well. They're hunting after us since we didn't join sides in the war." Kin continued.

"What war?" Questioned Syaoran,

"The war of darkness and light. In the war, the elemental magicians had to choose sides, we didn't choose sides in the war. And the darkness or the Kage promised to come after us for not choosing."Explained Silver.

"What about Light?"Asked Syaoran,

"Light or Hikari, being kind hearted decided to leave the past to rest. This war happened many centuries ago, when he was still around..." Keikoku said,

"When who was around?"

"When Clow Reed was around..." He finished,

"Clow Reed!" cried Sakura and Syaoran in surprise,

"How do you know of this man?" Asked Chi,

"I'm his descendent, and Sakura is his successor." explained Syaoran,

"What?! Silver why did you bring them here?!" Cried Marina,

"I had no idea!"

"Tell us what was so horrible about Clow Reed?" Sakura said,

"Well Clow Reed was the reason of the war. You see Clow Reed captured elemental spirits for his own needs, afterwards the spirits owners would look for them, and would never find them. One day Clow Reed came up to a girl from Hikari, he gave her a Kage spirit. Then the Kage found out that the Hikari had a Kage spirit in there possession, the Hikari and Kage being the most powerful groups they decided war against the Hikari's, for stealing their spirits." Explained Keikoku.

"Are you sure it was Clow Reed?" Questioned Syaoran,

"Positive, I was there when he gave it to her." Said En,

"Why would he give it to her?" wondered Sakura,

"So that the Kage and Hikari would gather allies and once the human owners were weak he would steal the spirits." Explained Silver.

"So how do we fit into this exactly?"Asked Syaoran,

"Well you found your way into this world, it was destiny that you help us, it seems one of Clow Reed's creations helped us get rid of a Kage. Unfornately, it seems now he tries to help us." Marina said bitterly,

"Who was the Kage the clow cards helped get rid of?" Asked Sakura,

"A girl by the name of Meiling, she was capable of Kage summoning." Stated Mizu,

_"Meiling? Died because of that... but how? I didn't release the fire card so how?"_ Wondered Sakura,

"What do you mean Kage summoning?" Asked Syaoran fighting back the tears while trying not to yell at the same time.

"Kage summoning is when a certain person can summon a Kage spirit, people are born with this ability. Its random, but anyone can summon a spirit according to their kind." Explained En.

"Kind?"

"When we say 'kind' we mean by birth right. Everyone is born with a birth right to claim a certain spirit and its inscribed on one's neck in this world that is." Said Chi,

Sakura and Syaoran moved towards the wall of the room and looked at the back of their neck's, Sakura had a teardrop on the back of her neck, while Syaoran had a lightning bolt on his neck.

"What do they mean?" Asked Sakura,

"Sakura-chan you can summon a rain spirit, and Syaoran can summon a lightning spirit." Said Silver.

"So how exactly is the mirror linked to us really?" Syaoran asked once more,

"We used to live in your world but the Kage found us. We decided to pass through the mirror we created to this world centuries ago. We escaped the Kage till the Meiling girl died, and suspected we had something to do with it till they found you two, that's how they found us. Were not saying it's your fault but we want you to help." Stated Keikoku.

"I'll be glad to help! Right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, Syaoran nodded, "so how do we summon these spirits?" He asked,

"A spirit summoning, haven't seen one in decades!" Said Kaze excitedly,

"So you possess a spirit, how surprising." Said Kaze sarcastically,

"Shut up dog! Your one to talk! You are one!" Yelled Syaoran,

"I'm a wolf! You hairless monkey!" Barked the silver wolf, Kaze and Syaoran continued to yell at each other once more, while the others watched from a distance.

"I can't believe you and me argue like that all the time..." Kin trailed off finally finding his voice,

"Yeah I know...I'm surprised you didn't say a thing till now" Stated Marina, Kin didn't say anything but look away from his sister.

_"That's fishy Kin's being oddly quiet..." _Thought Marina,

"Never knew Kaze was could be that hyper." Murmured Chi,

"Yeah I know...it's scary..." replied Silver,

"So Sakura, is it? Tell me did anything change in the world beyond the mirror?" Asked Keikoku curiously,

Sakura blushed, "Keikoku is hitting on her," Kin whispered to Marina,

"Yeah I know." She whispered back.

"Well I guess a summoning is in order...so everyone SHUT UP!" Yelled Silver,

"She scary when she yells." Syaoran whispered to Kaze while clinging onto the wolf,

"Yeah I know" He whispered back also clinging to Syaoran,

Finally Syaoran and Kaze agreed on something, as they all began to get ready for the summoning.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! Told you Silver was scary...still I hope you liked it! If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammer,please let me know! Review Kudasai(please)! 


	5. Summoning

A/N:It took me months, years to update! I hope you like this story...it's very...I dunno you be the judge of that! Don't ask why their playing "uno" I was obsessed with it... Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-5-Summoning**

Sweat fell off of Syaoran's face, he breathed heavily. Along with Sakura and the other elemental magicians and their wolves."Summoning is hard work!"Said Sakura, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Indeed, why do you think I said I haven't seen a spirit summoning in decades. It's always hard work." Replied Kaze.

"Not for me and Mizu!" Giggled Marina, being a water magician she controlled water, including its solid and gas form.

"Oh! Shut it Marina, do I have to make you evaporate?" Growled Kin as he continued carving into the ice.

In a spirit summoning, a magic circle must be created, like Clow's magic circle or Sakura's. Spirit summonings were always hard work, depending on the terrain. Sakura and Syaoran possessed water elemental spirits, thus must be summoned in a place with a lot of water such as the ocean or here, the ice palace where the ten are hard at work. Though the cave was made of glass, a layer of ice remained at the bottom.

It had been two days since Sakura and Syaoran learned they possessed spirits. Carving solid ice was hard work even for Marina, who could easily shape the ice into any form she desired, but it took a lot of magic. At high noon the hard workers decided to a take a much needed rest.

Once again the sweat fell from Syaoran's face, Kin smirked. Syaoran placed a card down on the pile of multiple cards. Kin grinned, he threw down a card into the pile and yelled..."UNO!"

"Aw, I lost again!" cried Syaoran while groaning. Kin just laughed, Kaze and En did a little victory dance for Kin, "in your face Manju-bun!" Barked Kaze,

"Eh?! You overgrown hyena! I'm no pork bun!" Yelled Syaoran, "besides your victory dance looked like the Cha-cha!" Syaoran added.

"I do not Cha-cha!" Yelled Kaze as he jumped on Syaoran, the two fell on the ground and fought each other. Silver paid no attention, she yawned lazily and closed her silvery eyes.

Kin and En laughed, "do you want to play catch?" suggested En, "sure" Kin grinned and the two left.

Marina, Keikoku, and Sakura were flower arranging, in Marina's case it was coral arranging. Sakura always wanted to learn the craft, and Keikoku being a Earth magician could easily show Sakura, being a master at it.

The two spirits Mizu and Chi just lied down lazily snuggling next to each other.A few hours passed and they all decided to get back to work. After another few hours of long labour the magic circle was completed.

"At last!" Yawned Marina,

"You still have to say the spell, Marina-sama" reminded Mizu, Marina sighed, _"I wish it weren't water spirits, I never did a summoning before! Silver,Kin, and Keikoku all done it before, but me."_ Marina thought.

"Don't worry it's easy." said Keikoku,

"Yeah it's really easy, don't worry you will be fine" Said Kin smiling, Marina smiled back, Kin was rarely nice to her.

"Thanks Kin and Keikoku" she smiled, "I wasn't finished yet." Continued Kin,

"You weren't?" Said Marina surprised, "Yeah, I said ' it's really easy, you shouldn't worry, even an idiot like you can't blow it!" Kin snickered.

"Why you!" Marina cried, Silver hit Kin in the head. Kin just smirked while rubbing his head, "Don't listen to Kin, you'll be fine." Said Silver.

"That hurt Silver! Besides I was gonna say good luck, but now I won't!" Said Kin crossing his arms.

"Young master..." En's voiced trailed off, "what is it En?" asked Kin, "turn around master" said En.Kin turned around, and saw the rage in Silver's eyes, or at least he thinks that what's he saw. His vision was blurring, Silver was chocking Kin too hard.

"Tell your sister good luck now Kin!" Yelled Silver, as she continued to choke her brother. "Okay, okay" He breathed out, and she let him go. Kin wished his sister good luck, and the four turned their attention to Syaoran and Sakura, which they found on the floor laughing there heads off.

"Thank goodness, the magic circle was carved on to the floor, or we might have to start over." Sighed Keikoku,

"Well, shall we get started." Asked Silver,

Everyone turned their attention once again to Sakura and Syaoran, Suddenly and randomly Keikoku whispered to Kin."Kin, remember the corn has ears."

"Huh?"

"I know your secret,"

"What secret?" Asked Kin,

"Your afraid of the dark." Keikoku whispered,

"H-how did you know!" Kin stammered,

Everyone looked at them, "You two realize this summoning is over, right?" Asked Marina,

"What! No way! I never saw anything! Curse you Keikoku!" yelled Kin, Keikoku just chuckled,

"She's so cute Syaoran!" Exclaimed all three girls, Syaoran blushed, "I never thought such a 'cute' thing was inside of you." Kaze chuckled,

"Shut it dog!" He yelled, the little she-wolf in Syaoran's arms blinked, along with the small wolf in Sakura's arms. The two wiggled around and Syaoran and Sakura let them down. The two small wolves wandered around. Syaoran's wolf was named Raiden. Her golden fur glowed like lightning, she was a lightning spirit, she had sparks of lightning coming out of her fur.

"W-what she doing!" Stammered Kaze, the small wolf showed her affection by rubbing herself against Kaze's leg. She barked at him happily. "Raiden! Stay away from him!" Syaoran said as calm as he could. Kaze smirked, "She likes me more then you!" He nuzzled her back."If only you knew why she likes me more."

Raiden barked happily,"Raiden come here." Raiden looked up and ran to Syaoran and barked happily. "She likes me too dog!" Syaoran said, Sakura smiled. Her wolf was sniffing a around, just then it sniffed a fly trap, a Venus fly trap. She started whimpering, her muzzle was caught in it's clutches. "Rain!" Sakura panicked while trying to pull the plant away from her wolf. Suddenly the trap's grip loosened, the whimpering wolf snuggled up to Sakura. "It's alright." She said patting the wolf gently.

Keikoku lower his hand, "sorry my plant caught your wolf instead of insects." said Keikoku,

"It's okay, I was careless." Sakura said,

"Your the one who helped Rain out didn't you?" Asked Sakura,

"It is after all my plant. If I didn't Kin would have burnt it to a crisp." Keikoku said casually, glancing over at his brother.

"Why you! Damn you Keikoku!" Yelled Kin, Sakura just giggled, "at least it was for a good cause." Sakura smiled at Kin; Kin blushed. "Yeah Keikoku, you flirting bastard!" Kin yelled back.

"But good thing you didn't, you would have burned poor Rain." Added Sakura, Kin fell over. "Yes, you would burn the poor thing." Keikoku said siding with Sakura,"but it's a rain spirit, dammit!" Yelled Kin.

Keikoku shooks his head, "Oh well, that's in the past. Come Sakura-chan let us train Rain-chan." Said Keikoku extending his hand to Sakura, she smiled and grabbed it and they left the room."Damn you Keikoku!" Kin yelled,

"Kin likes Sakura!" Marina and Silver sang.

"Lies! He just ticks me off!" He yelled,

"Right."Silver winked at her little brother,

"Gah!" Kin yelled running away, "Wait Kin-sama(Lord)!" En called following Kin,

The two girls continued to laugh along with the wolves, even Raiden laughed. Syaoran was a bit annoyed,_"Sakura stealer."_ Syaoran said in his head.Silver looked at Syaoran, he was totally flustered. "Oi, Syaoran you look all...red, you got a fever?" Asked Silver sounding concerned. Syaoran shook his head, angrily.

"Oh I get it! Your mad that Kin and Keikoku like Sakura, aren't you?"

"What?! No!"

"It's written all over your face kid," Kaze smirked,

"That's not true! Sakura is just a friend!"

"That's not what your heart says." Said Marina, "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Marina-sama don't force force him." Replied Mizu,

"So what if I like Sakura, I don't care if Kin or Keikoku like her too!" Said Syaoran not making eye-contact,

"Not from what I seen." Said Kaze,

"Okay dog shut it, I can trust those three and Raiden but not you!"

"Like I trusted you from the beginning," Replied Kaze while Raiden started moving around, "Syaoran-sama let me down please."Syaoran did as he was told,

"Raiden you just spoke!" He said excitedly,

"Spirits learn to communicate after a few minutes or so. I'm so glad your my master Syaoran-sama! You have such a good heart!" She chirped,

"Huh?"

"I can look into my masters heart, I know your hopes and dreams; fears and weakness." She said,

"Then can you..." Syaoran bent down and whispered in Raiden's ear.

"I heard that you monkey!" Barked Kaze, Syaoran laughed, "It was worth a try." Raiden ran to Kaze, and snuggled up to him. "I can't believe she likes you so much..." Muttered Syaoran,

"She's my sister, of course she likes me." Kaze said calmly,

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock,

"Kaze you never told me you had a sister! Your not even the same spirit type." Said Silver,

"Silver-sama(Lady), all spirits are the same. They're just like living creatures, they need food, water, and love. All spirits are linked to a human, everytime a spirit is born so is a human. Spirits leave the spirit world when humans summon a spirit. They leave the spirit world and come to the human world. The element is decided depending on the magic dwelling in the person." Explained Mizu,

"What do you mean by 'magic dwelling in a person.'"Asked Marina,

"Each person has a certain type of magic born within them, when they summon their spirit wolves, the type of element is decided." Explain Raiden,

"I'm not surprised that you didn't explain anything, are you that stupid." Asked Syaoran smirking,

"They did all the talking you idiot, I know this all too!" Barked Kaze,

"My brother and Syaoran-sama get along so well!" Raiden said happily,

"She's clueless." Said Silver and Marina,

"Let's train!" Raiden said excitedly,"I want to use my powers! Shiro you get to see how good I will become!"

"Shiro?" Everyone questioned,

"Shiro is my spirit name, the name I was born with until I came to the human world." Explained Kaze sounding a bit embrassed,

"I don't understand," Said Silver,

"Spirits are born with birth names like humans, but once a spirit enters the human world their name is changed. Once entered in the human world, the human automatically knows the spirits name, and everything about them. Wolves still remember their spirit names but have no power if the human uses that name. Names have power. That's why our names are changed to be related with our elemental type. My spirit name is Shiro, it has nothing to do with my element the wind. Unlike Kaze, it does mean wind." Kaze explained.

"I can't believe there is something up in that pea-sized brain of yours...I thought it was either that or it's Natto(explanation at the bottom.)" Said Syaoran,

"Shut up Monkey!"

"They're getting along so well!" Raiden beamed,

"Are you sure she's not being sarcastic?" Silver whispered to her sister,

"Doubt it."

"Let's get training I want to get strong!" She barked happily, Raiden marched out of the room, Silver, Marina and Mizu followed her.

"She optimistic." Said Syaoran, Kaze nodded and the two walked out as well.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it!There was a little 'action' in it right?(Laughs.)If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know! Review Kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

-sama: A suffix for Lord or Lady.

Natto: is basically fermented soybeans.(Yay! I got it right!)

Sorry if my explantaions suck...and for those who want to try Natto...I hope looks don't deceive you, cause in my opoion it looks gross...Have a nice day!


	6. Are you afraid of the dark?

A/N:Hello again everyone! As you can see, it says "Default chapter" it is indeed a default chapter, nothing to do with the main storyline, but I really really wanted to add this in! The story take place before Sakura and Syaoran show up, it's only Kin,and Keikoku.Review from last chapter, it's revealed that Kin is afraid of the dark, this chapter is about just that! I hope you like it! And enjoy! Review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

****Default Chapter-Are you afraid of the dark?**

It was quiet in the glass cave, it was night in the outside world of the mirror. The cave had neither night or day, but when night fell on the outside world. Kin was asked to extinguish all the torches in the cave, with his fire power it was a much easier task then going all through the labyrinth like cave.

The cave was dark, a single flame was lit, it was Kin and En. Feeling his way to his room, Kin screamed. "What is it master?" asked En,

"I thought something touched me!" Kin panicked,

"That might have been me."

"On my neck!"

"Must be your imagination master."

"Maybe the Kage are here!" Kin said chattering his teeth, throwing random fireballs at the darkness,Kin ran back to his room though he had to guess where he was going. En sighed, extinguished the flames and made his body glow a bit brighter to guild his way back to Kin and his room.

Kin reached his room screaming, Marina's room was near the bottom of the cave while oddly Keikoku's room was next to Kin's. Keikoku had a habit of switching rooms, it was unpredictable where Keikoku would be the cave. The cave was the size of a medieval castle, with many rooms, consisting of many hallways and passages, truly giving it the name of a labyrinth.

Silver was away at the time, and never heard Kin's yelling, she shared a room on the same floor as Keikoku and Kin. Kin opened the door closed it and locked it, diving head first into his bed. "Frick that was scary!"Said Kin shaking while his hand rested on his chest as though he were having a heartattack. Kin rubbed his neck, his face in disgust. "What the hell touched me anyways!"

Brushing his blonde-ish hair out of his face, Kin climbed out of his bed and went to the upper level of his room, Kin got changed and went back to the lower level. Every room in the cave consisted of two or more levels. Each of the elements rooms had three levels save Keikoku, who moved rooms each night. Each of the three levels would be where they slept, depending on them. The second or third level would usually be the bathroom. Furnished in anyway they desired each room was individually unique. Each room would have candles on every level, Kin's powers controlled the flames, so no fires would start. Each candle stood on a beautifully decorated candle holder bolted to the wall.

The staircases were carefully crafted like the outside mirror's frame. The rooms had no windows, each one would have an entire wall as a book shelf. The book shelf in Kin's room was located behind Kin's giant sized futon.The wall's were a dark scarlet with gold decorating the walls of Kin's room. The lower level was Kin's room while the top was En's. Kin's room also contained a desk full of writing utensils. The room was carpeted, coloured deep red. Giving the room a cozy feeling of safety.

Most rooms in the cave were connected like Kin's to Keikoku's current room. Keikoku was reading a book while sitting on the couch against the wall that both him and Kin shared. Keikoku's room was exactly the same as Kin's. Chi laid asleep on a large cushion on the floor.

Trying to calm himself down, Kin looked for a book to read on the book shelf. It seemed the selection of books changed everytime. Kin's heart still pounded rapidly, when he dashed to the second level and shut the door, nearly braking it. Keikoku heard the loud slam of the door and ignored it, his room was right next to Kin's after all.

Kin stared at the room, it was dimly lit, _"If only I had more candles."_ Kin thought to himself, so no shadows would remain in the room. Kin shut and locked the door of the second level, so whatever touched his neck wouldn't get in. Kin selected a book and sat in his bed. Suddenly a scratching sound was heard at the door, Kin ignored it. The scratching noise continued and wouldn't stop.

"If I try to sleep it will go away." Said Kin, laying down in his bed.The scratching continued, Kin sat up and yelled, "What do you want!" Keikoku overheard and pressed his ear on the wall. _"What on earth is Kin talking about?"_ Thought Keikoku. A muffled sound came from behind the door. Kin stared at the door, "What?" It replied again. "What?" Kin called out A little louder it replied. "I want to come in!" It yelled.Keikoku moved his ear away from the wall. After a few moments Keikoku placed his ear on the wall again.

"Kin let me in."

"I want to come in."

"Let me in!"

Kin hid under his blankets. The thing that touched his neck probability wants him, it probably wanted his blood. _"But how could it get in the cave, it's protected by powerful magic."_Thought Kin, "I'd fight it but, the darkness would just swallow me up."

"Kin let me in!"

Keikoku pressed his ear harder against the wall, the scratching continued. It was driving Kin crazy, after a few moments it stopped. "Hello?" Kin called out. "I'll get you next time."

"What do you mean?" He called out... silence.

"Hello?" Silence.

"Guess it's gone." Kin said grabbing his book and started to read.

It was quiet, Keikoku removed his ear from the wall. _"Wonder what that was all about." _Thought Keikoku. Suddenly there was a scratching noise coming from Keikoku's door, Keikoku walked towards the door. Put his hand on the handle,and turned it slowly. Opened the door and in the doorway was...En!

"En good evening. Is something the matter?" Asked Keikoku,

"May I stay the night with you Keikoku-sama."

"Did you and Kin have a fight. There was a lot of noise coming from Kin's room."

"No, the master wouldn't let me in. He's terribly afraid of the dark. Complaning that every night something touches his neck when we extinguish the torches."

"I see. I suppose you want me to say nothing." Keikoku said smiling.

"Kindly do. The master would hate it if I told."

"Don't worry. Though I think Kin thought you were the mysterious thing that touches his neck."

"What?"

"It did sound terrifying in there."Said Keikoku,

"I hope he heard me when I said 'I'll explain tomorrow.'" Said En.

"He must have heard different." Keikoku said smirking.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it!I wonder if it was scary or suspenceful enough, I read this to xXx darkshadow xXx and she had no idea it was En! Well I read it to her at 1 in the morning( I was also writing it then.) I'm surprised I finished it so late at night! I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading my extra, as I said in the beginning it's not apart of the storyline. If there's any grammar/ spelling mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	7. Piano Notes

A/N:At long last updated! Hooray! Enjoy and review kudasai(please)!(Tech. it's chapter six, despite the fact it says chapter seven, because of the default chapter so call it whatever you like.)

* * *

**Ch-6-Piano Notes**

Sakura woke up bright and early, very unusual for the master of the Sakura cards. She got up and got dressed and her and Rain met Syaoran outside her room.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun,"

"Morning,"

"Good morning Li-sama(lord), Raiden," Rain said looking at a sleepy Raiden, Raiden's eyes were half open, but as Syaoran's spirit guardian she must follow him where even he may go. Even to the death.

Climbing up the stairs that lead to the kitchen, Sakura and Syaoran had rooms at the bottom of the cave, along with Marina. A faint smell wafted through the air, Syaoran sniffed the air.

"Ah," Sakura looked at Syaoran puzzled.

"The smell of a glorious delicacy!" Sakura, Rain and the sleepy Raiden stared at Syaoran more puzzled then ever.

They continued their way up the steps, finally reaching the kitchen after trying multiple times in the maze like cave.

"Syaoran-sama may I go back to sleep?" Asked Raiden, Syaoran nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead." Raiden bowed to her master and curled up next to her brother who slept at his master's feet.

"Konnba wa(Good evening)," said Silver, as Sakura and Syaoran sat down at the glass table.

"Eh?"

Silver laughed, "I'm just kidding! Good morning!" She said trying to stop laughing.

Keikoku mumbled a 'good morning' without looking up from the book he was reading. Chi bowed to Sakura and Syaoran and greeted them 'good morning' as well.

"Ah! My nose is never wrong!" Beamed Syaoran, Sakura gave Syaoran an odd look but smiled.

_"Syaoran-kun sounds like Kero-chan when it comes to cake,"_ Sakura thought smiling.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Sakura and Syaoran said and began eating.

"I never had Dim Sum for breakfast before," Said taking a bite, Sakura glanced over at Syaoran who's plate was empty.

"Hoe," Sakura uttered.

"My nose is never wrong when it comes to Dim Sum!" As Silver placed two more on his plate.

"Thanks," Silver smiled.

_"That is what Syaoran-kun meant by 'delicacy'."_ Sakura said finishing one of her dim sum.

"I told you they would like it Keikoku," Silver said to her brother, Keikoku blushed slightly.

"Keikoku-san you made this!" Said Syaoran and Sakura amazed, he looked up from his book and nodded with a shy smiled.

After finishing their breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran clapped their hands and said "gochisousama deshita!"

"Ah. Sakura-chan I have a favour to ask you and Syaoran," Said Silver.

"Will you go back into the mirror world, the Kage will notice if your gone. They already knew about you having magical powers, so don't worry about."

"We won't!" Sakura smiled.

"I will show you the way out," Said Keikoku and Chi standing up.

"Don't bring your wolves, your safer without them, and you have other magic that can protect you, right?" Asked Keikoku, Syaoran and Sakura nodded.

"That was good Dim sum!" Beamed Syaoran still thinking about it as they walked through the wall to the exit.

"Thank you," Keikoku smiled, "here's the exit, just walk through the wall and use the same method to get back in. Oh yes. A precaution." Keikoku paused, "Make sure your not followed." He said, his voice tense and hard. Before walking through the wall along with Chi, Chi greeted them farewell and they went to the other side of the wall.

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the wall, back into the cave where this all began. Where the this "dream" had began.

"It's raining like before," Said Sakura shivering, she grasped Syaoran's arm.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, it's too cold," She said letting go blushing slightly.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Syaoran said smiling, slightly flushed. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and they continued to the city, cautious with every step.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Syaoran putting his hood on.

"The library, the old one. In my dream, it told me to go there,"

"That was in my dream too," Said Syaoran, as they walked towards the library.

Reaching the grand steps of the old library, Sakura and Syaoran entered, pushing the large doors aside. The library was indeed old, the entrance faced the front desk, behind the front desk was a door, next to the door were two paintings. The one on the left was a painting of a grand piano next a large window, the second was that of rolling green hills. Next to the front desk to the left was a huge window, to the far left were bookshelves as far as the eye can see. To the right was the same, but with a fireplace and three comfy armchairs surrounding it. No one was at the front desk, the library was deserted.

"Hello?" Sakura called out and there was no answer. Both her and Syaoran called out, still no answer. Syaoran went behind the main desk and looked at the painting of the piano. Sakura looked at the painting too, then looked at Syaoran. "What is it Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as Syaoran shook his head.

"Let's look upstairs." Syaoran said pointing to the stairs leading to the second level, the grand library had five levels. On ground level there was a huge hole in the ceiling to view all five levels and the stairs that coiled along the sides of the walls of each levels, which could be seen from the bottom. Sakura and Syaoran climbed up the steps to the second level.Once again they called out, no answer. The second level looked identical to the first level, as did the third, forth, and fifth level.

Sakura and Syaoran continued to the third and forth level repeating the same procedure. Finally reaching the last and final level, they called out, a bolt of lightning struck and Sakura clutched onto Syaoran's arm. This time came a respond. The faint sound of piano music filled the air, a sad tune was being played by someone, or something, who was clearly expecting them. Sakura clutched Syaoran's arm tighter, as the piano music and the sound of thunder became one.

"I'm scared Syaoran-kun,"

"We'll be fine, don't worry. I'm here with you Sakura," He said, Sakura blushed, smiled and nodded. They followed the sound of the piano music, the music lead to a bookcase.

"It's coming from behind here," Sakura said placing her hand on one of the books on the bookcases. Syaoran placed his hand over Sakura's. "Just like the dream." She uttered reading the title of the book."Sky eagle. Piano symphony number one."

Sakura and Syaoran blinked, they were on the otherside of the bookcase, there stood in front of them, was a large grand piano. Syaoran blinked, "just like the painting." He whispered, Sakura looked at Syaoran then at the piano, it was the same piano from the painting on the first level. The large window, about the same size as the one on all levels was behind the piano, just like in the painting.

The music was coming from the piano, "such a sad song." Sakura whispered.

Suddenly Sakura started walking towards the piano, Syaoran followed. She stopped in front of it and sat on the piano bench. The keys of the piano were playing by itself, like a player piano. But this piano, clearly had a soul.

Sakura stroked the piano, and stared at it sadly, Syaoran sat next to Sakura.

"Why are you so sad?" Sakura asked, the piano continued playing telling it's story with music notes. "I'm sorry," She said sadly, the piano began to weep, playing the sad music more sadly and beautifully.

"The sound of your pain, is very beautiful," Sakura said to the piano, the piano played a little more quietly as if being a calmed down.

"Syoaran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Answered Syaoran.

"Can you play the piano?" Asked Sakura.

"Um, just barely. Why?"

"You hear that, he can play a little, will that do?" Sakura asked the piano, it played a little happy tune, as if it got excited. The piano music on the stand flipped a few pages and came to a song called: Raining Sins.

"The pianist and piano's soul became one. All to play this," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Syaoran.

"Long ago there lived a pianist, who owned this piano. He was very passionate about music, and played daily. Playing all songs that existed at the time. But this one." Sakura said pointing to the song called: Raining Sins.

"Why not that song?" Asked Syaoran looking at Sakura,

Sakura responded sadly, "because this song is cursed, even an attempt to play it by the wrong person could lead to death. There's a legend to this song, right Mr. Piano?"

The piano played a bit of the sad song it played earlier, telling Sakura the legend of the song. Sakura began talking along with the piano's music, their voices became one.

_"Long ago, in a time where magic existed and demons roamed the Earth. A daily battle between forces alike would clash in a bloody battle between brethren and brethren. It was the day the world would end, the day when the great clans went to war. Darkness to Light, Light to Darkness. Was how it was seen, only to the four in between. In the end it was bloodshed for all._

_The end came near when they saved us from all. From heaven itself it was sent. Raining Sins. Ending with rain and thunder, blood did pour from all who stayed in the watery field of gold."_

"I don't understand," Syaoran said shaking his head.

"Syaoran you must play the song with the piano, for his sake please," Sakura urged, Syaoran agreed.

Sakura got off the bench allowing Syaoran to sit in the middle, he positioned his hands and whispered, "please guild me." This time Syaoran understood the piano, "I will gladly lead the way, chosen one." The piano said with his music.

The song began. It's melody was undesirable, to those who heard it, for it would cause great pain. Syaoran did his absolute best to keep up with the piano, while holding the foot pedal wasn't so hard. The song blended with the rain pouring outside, and the thunder booming. As though the rain had turned black, and began to rain sins.

Sakura was filled with such heartache, she began to cry. Her cries of sadness didn't stop Syaoran, as much as it pained him too. The song affected him the player, he too was crying. The song of the angels was filled with such sadness. As though they too were mourning as well, for what this song foretold.

The song ended. Sakura went over to Syaoran and hugged him, he hugged her back. It was like the time when Meiling died. The same moment.The Piano had stopped playing, and after a few moments began playing yet again. Sakura and Syaoran looked up, the song that it was playing was called: On Eagle's Wings, included were the songs lyrics.

The piano continued to play while the tears continued to flow. "Your happy at last?" Asked Sakura.

Just when the song finished playing, the spirit of an eagle appeared on the piano. The eagle bowed, thanked them and began to fly away. As it rose in the air, blue shining dust fell from it, only to disappear before touching the piano and it flew away with a blue dust falling from it. The eagle disappeared while they dried the tears from their eyes.

"This must be what the dream wanted us to do," said Syaoran. "Yes," Sakura agreed and glanced at the sheet music."Syaoran-kun look at this!" Sakura said pointing to the sheet music.

On the sheet music for "On Eagle's Wings" were words burned into the paper.

It said:

_"Thank you so much for freeing me, I was unable to rest for over four hundred years. Thank you for fulfilling my wish to play Raining Sins. It is a forbidden song that can only be played by the chosen ones. Learn it will chosen ones, you are the key to ending this bloodshed once and for all."_

"Chosen ones?" Said Sakura and Syaoran sounding puzzled.

"Let's keep it, I wonder if Silver-chan and the others know," said Sakura picking the booklet of sheet music up until, the page turned and words burned onto the page by itself leaving the message:

_"Show know one. Learn the song and justice shall prevail."_

"We should do what it says Sakura." Suggested Syaoran picking up the booklet and placing it in his coat.

"Something tells me, if were not careful. This could lead to trouble." Syaoran said, as the black eyes blinked, from within the piano, and disappeared. Trouble was indeed in store for them.

* * *

A/N: Oh I hope you liked it! I finished this exactly mid-night wow! The song "On Eagle's Wings" is an actual song by Michael Joncas a religious song writter.(I heard it at church and it was so pretty I couldn't help myself!) I hope you all enjoyed 6/7! This is what all you SxS fans are waiting for I bet! Oh yes, I also made some pictures for this chapter. And some sketchs of Silver and the others(I seriously regret not calling her Argent. Why? I'll tell some other time.) I hope you please check them out(the url is on my profile) and if they're is any spelling/grammar errors please tell me! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

Itadakimasu-said before eating, literally means "I humbly receive".

Gochisousama deshita-said after eating, it means "It was a feast!"

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.


	8. The First move is Played

A/N:One whole year! "Within a Mirror" has been up for a whole year! Yay! I hope you all enjoy the anniversery chapter!Review Kudasai(please)! (Btw, the last author's note is really long, but please read it.)

* * *

**Ch-7- The First move is Played**

"What should we do Syaoran-kun? About the song that is." Asked Sakura as they went down the final flight of stairs leading down to the first level. "I don't know. We can't show anyone, and how are we suppose to play it?"

"We know how to play the flute a little." Sakura reminded Syaoran,

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about music classes." Syaoran laughed nervously,

"But where will we get flutes?" Sakura questioned,

"If the mirror world is the same as our world, we can get them at school or at home right?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"That's a great idea Syaorun-kun! Let's practice at my house."

Both Sakura and Syaoran went their separate ways, and later met up at Sakura's house, in her room. Kero kept asking question after question. "You weren't with that brat all day were you?"

"Yes." Sakura replied,

"What did you do together?"

"We went to Tomoyo-chan's house." Answered Sakura,

"As long Daidouji is there...wait! She'll have the scoop of what's going on!" Mirror Kero said punching the air getting really excited,"can you be quiet stuffed animal, were trying to practice." Syaoran said looking at the sheet music, trying to figure out what to play. "Who are you calling a stuffed animal, you brat!"

"Hoe."

After the last half hour, Mirror Kero and Syaoran argued like there was no tomorrow, and Sakura tried her best to play the flute, while also yelling at Mirror Touya about how she wasn't so good, the noise never seemed to end."You're just like that bad excuse of a wolf, Kaze." Syaoran spat,

"You call that practicing, more like trying to break glass."

"Nii-san!" Sakura cried, "then you do it if you think your so great!" She shot back to her brother.

"Stop calling me your older sister!" He cried.

It has been three years since Sakura battled Eriol and won. When Sakura entered the 7th grade, that was when Syaoran returned and decided to stay in Tokyo. Since then, both Touya and Fujitaka gotten used to Kero's presence, and ever since Sakura's secret was revealed, on a daily basis Yukito would come visit Touya and Sakura, along with Kero.

"Wait, did you just say Kaze?" Asked Mirror Kero,

"Your hearing is getting the best of you. Yes I said that annoying puppy's name." Syaoran growled with the idea of mentioning Kaze.

"I'm surprised he made it back."

"Made it back?" They said at once including Touya,

"Whoa, whoa what were you two up too? We assumed you slept at Daidouji's again, you could have called! What's going on?!" Asked Mirror Touya sounding suspicious,

"Um..." Sakura trailed off.

"Spill it."

Sakura and Syaoran explained the story to Mirror Touya and Mirror Kero, Mirror Touya and Mirror Kero blinked, and looked at each other.

"So you're not my brother?" Asked Mirror Touya,

"I'm a girl!" Sakura cried,

"I suppose that means you're a boy, since everything in your world is backwards." Said Mirror Kero.

"Hoe." Sakura sighed.

"This really is a mirror image of our world." Syaoran stated.

"How do I know you're not putting us on?" Asked Mirror Touya eyeing Syaoran suspiciously."They're not lying." Mirror Kero said pointing to the mirror in Sakura's room, in the mirror were Mirror Kero's and Mirror Touya's reflections, but not Sakura's and Syaoran's."So my real brother is on the other side?" Asked Mirror Touya.

"Maybe." Mirror Kero said.

"But when we walked through the mirror, we didn't know what happened to our reflection's. Maybe they went to our side." Said Syaoran.

"It's possible, but didn't you say that your reflections didn't reflect what you were doing?" Asked Mirror Kero.

"Yes, they didn't do what we did, they never went through the mirror, and we never met them on the other side." Sakura said.

"That's odd." Said Mirror Kero.

"Can we get to practicing now?" Asked Syaoran suddenly growing inpatient. Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Mirror Touya said getting up from Sakura's bed, before leaving the room, he motioned towards Syaoran, "I'm...watching...you." He gestured pointing at his eyes then to Syaoran's; Syaoran just glared back.

For the rest of the afternoon Sakura and Syaoran practiced, while Mirror Touya and Mirror Kero, talked to Mirror Yukito downstairs. It was late at night, at that time Mirror Fujitaka came home and Mirror Kero and Mirror Touya explained the story to him. Fujitaka allowed them to return to the cave, out of fear for their lives and called Syaoran's guardian. It continued to rain outside, the light of the street lights danced on the inky black pavement, as the couple walked through the streets.

"It's just like when we got here, exactly." Sakura said, Syaoran agreed, then suddenly tripped.

"Daijoubo?(Are you okay?)" Asked Sakura,

"Un, Daijoubo. (Yeah I'm fine.) Something just tripped me." Syaoran said standing up and started walking again, only to trip once again.

Syaoran looked at his ankle, a black claw like hand, had an iron grip on Syaoran's ankle, he tried to pull the hand off. But it wouldn't budge even with Sakura's help. The hand was connected to the pavement, and suddenly it tried to pull Syaoran into the ground with it, for its forearm disappeared into the ground.

Suddenly reappearing in the form of a young man. He had jet black hair that hung just before his shoulder's in a pony tail that rested on his shoulder blade. While his eyes were just as dark, he wore a black clock around his form. He glared at Sakura and Syaoran with midnight eyes bearing into their skin, Sakura shivered, a wolf appeared next to the man. The wolf was also as black and dark as his master, he growled at Sakura and Syaoran.

"You failed me, Yami." Said the man looking at his wolf.

"Forgive me Kurai-sama." The wolf replied,

"Never mind that, attack those humans. They're the chosen ones!" Kurai yelled, the shadow wolf lunged towards Syaoran; Syaoran pulled out his sword and slashed Yami; Yami suddenly disappeared."Sakura run!"Syaoran yelled, "I won't leave you Syaoran-kun!" she yelled back,while she summoned her wand.

"Light card release!" She called, and Light was summoned, "attack the wolf!" Sakura yelled, Yami dodged Light's attack, suddenly blasting dark energy out of his mouth. Sakura quickly summoned dark to protect Light; Light tried to catch Yami. But the shadow wolf was fast, too fast for Light or Dark to catch. Yami finally attacked the slow motioned Light.

"Light!"

"Now Yami! Catch the darkness spirit and increase your powers!" Cried Kurai, Yami nodded.Yami caught Dark and absorbed her power; suddenly a card flew into Sakura's hand. The pink Sakura card was the dark card but without Dark's image in it.

"Dark!" Sakura cried,

"Your little friend is apart of my wolf spirit now." Kurai smirked,

"Give her back!" Syaoran yelled.

"Not a chance!" Kurai smiled as he nodded to Yami. Yami lunged towards Sakura and bit her wrist, trying to rip it off. Syaoran turned around in shock and blind anger; tears streamed down Sakura's eyes she didn't know what to do but scream and try to push the wolf off her.

"Raiden!" Syaoran screamed,

A flash of lightning struck the earth with a crash, from the black smoke appeared a yellow wolf; electric sparks flying from her body. She pounced on Yami and sank her teeth on Yami's neck, hard. Yami let go of Sakura's wrist and yelped, and tried to shake her off, Raiden tried to lead Yami away from Sakura, Syaoran quickly ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran-kun!" She barely managed to say. Syaoran quickly ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it on Sakura's wrist to stop the bleeding.

"Raiden! Electric shock!" Syaoran screamed with a murderous tone as he ran toward Kurai, sword in hand. He swung at Kurai and missed, Kurai smiled, while Syaoran's eyes glittered amber with a fiery glow of hate.

"Too slow." Kurai said, punching Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran winced in pain, Sakura barely able to speak whispered Syaoran's name.

Raiden's jaw still on Yami's neck, she highered the voltage around her body shocking Yami even more. The shadow wolf finally gave up and laid paralysed, Raiden began ripping Yami apart, she too had the same murderous intent as her master. Syaoran got up and ran towards Kurai, but just before his sword contacted Kurai, he disappeared with a shriek of pain. Along with Yami disappearing, while he howled in pain. Raiden glared at him and began to kick him on his side, he howled more, Kurai too screamed in pain.

"If you think destroying us will keep your secret safe, think again!" Kurai screamed before disappearing.Yami too disappeared and the Dark appeared, appearing very weak. Her sister Light went to her sister and they looked at their mistress, worried.

"Syaoran-sama, please help me!" Raiden called to Syaoran; Syaoran went to Sakura's side, and helped her lift her wand up to make the Light and Dark become cards again. The cards flew into Syaoran's hand and he quickly put them in his pocket and lifted Sakura on to Raiden's back. They ran towards the cave, to see if Silver and others could do something about her wrist.

Before it was too late...

* * *

A/N:And I left a cliffy! My christmas present to you my readers!**Thank you!** For all those who read and reviewed "Within a Mirror"! It's hard to believe I had this story go on for over a year! Thank you to everyone, speical thanks to **Sess** who reviewed and helped edit it(under a different name each time.) Also thank you to **TsUiSeKi**, and **A-chan** for editing this chapter! Also I saved the best for last, thank you to **S+S Forever** for supporting me through the whole year! I hope you continue to support me the reviews are greatly appricated! **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, may good things come to each and everyone of you!** If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Suffixs**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.


	9. Ill Dreams

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Please enjoy chapter 8! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-8-Ill Dreams**

The rain felt heavy as it continued to fall. Syaoran and Raiden ran as fast they could toward the cave, Raiden watching out for any more Kage. Syaoran tore part of his shirt to bandage Sakura's wrist, as the rain continued to fall.

---

"Kero." Mirror Kero looked at Mirror Yukito and Mirror Touya,

"Syaoran really knows Kaze?" asked Mirror Yukito,

"He did say his name after all, right Touya?" Mirror Kero said looking at Mirror Touya, Mirror Touya nodded.

"What our master did long ago is finally being fulfilled." Mirror Yukito concluded, Mirror Kero nodded before putting a piece of cake in his mouth.

---

"Wind!" Syaoran cried summoning the wind power from his sword, to transform them into the wind itself.

"Silver!" cried Syaoran and Raiden,

"What do you want?!" growled Kaze as Silver and him entered the entrance to their hidden cave.

"It's Sakura! Her wrist is bleeding!"

"Sakura-chan!" cried Silver as she ran to Raiden, she picked up the unconscious Sakura and ran away, "Kaze lead them to Kyukoku's room." Kaze gave his master a disapproving look, Silver shot back a glare, Kaze whimpered.

Silver ran away with Sakura, since the cave was so big it would take too long to wait for Raiden and Syaoran. "Well come on, I don't have all day." said Kaze,

"You're a spirit, you could waste a whole day doing nothing and not care. I have a life span." stated Syaoran,

"Maybe I should finish it for you." growled Kaze,

"How about no."

"How about we go see how Sakura-sama is doing!" cried Raiden,

"Kinda forgot about her? Eh human?" Kaze said smugly,

"Shut up!"

---

"I'm not going to ask how this happened." said Kyukoku tying the bandage.

"I never asked Syaoran I just took her, and came here." said Silver,

"I even left Kaze with them, so he can bring them here." Silver finished,

As they finished their conversation, there was a knock on the door, Silver opened it. In walked Syaoran, Kaze, and Raiden. "Is she ok?" asked Syaoran,

"Yeah she's fine." said Kyukoku wiping his hands.

"Thank you Kyukoku-san!" beamed Syaoran, Kyukoku smiled.

"So what happened Syaoran." asked Silver,_"I forgot I can't tell them about the music notes we got."_ thought Syaoran "Well we visited Sakura's family."

"Are any of them Kage?" asked Kaze,

"No. I don't think so." said Syaoran looking at Sakura,

"What do you mean, you think so . . . " growled Kaze,

"I just know thery're not Kage!" yelled Syaoran, Kaze's fur stood on end.

"Whatever." he growled,

"What happened next Syaoran-sama?" asked Chi,

"It started to rain, then something suddenly caught my ankle, and it turned out to be the Kage."

"What!" they all said at once,

"Did they find anything out Syaoran?" questioned Kyukoku,

"The Kage was watching us, but we defeated them. But they ended up hurting Sakura pretty badly." Syaoran said anger arising in his voice,

"Let's hope they didn't follow you." said Silver,

"They didn't Silver-sama, I remembered to keep track of that." said Raiden,

"Thank you Raiden." said Chi who went over to Sakura,

"Later when Sakura wakes up lets meet in the hall." said Silver leaving the room along with Kaze,

"Will you watch over her, Syaoran?" asked Kyukoku after Silver and Kaze left,

"Yes."

"Syaoran." Syaoran looked at Kyukoku, "You're lucky, to have someone as caring as Sakura."

"Eh?" Kyukoku smiled, then left. Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled,

"Yes I'm lucky." Syaoran said grasping Sakura's hand gently, "I'll believe she'll be ok." he whispered.

---

"Are sure your okay, Sakura-chan?" asked Marina,

"Yeah." added Kin,

"I'm fine." Sakura beamed.

"It's amazing what Kyukoku's medicine can do." whispered Kin, Marina nodded,

"Anyway . . . "growled Silver, "What are we gonna do, now that the Kage are being more cautious."

"Is that all that really happened?" asked Kin,

"Yes." Both Syaoran and Sakura added,

"The Kage are getting so much stronger." said Marina,

"Not even light could stop it." said Sakura bring the mood down even more,

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Kin cried standing up from his chair, everyone just looked at the floor, what were they to do?

---

There was a knock at Sakura's door, she had brought her flute with her and was practicing the song from the piano. She opened the door. It was Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, good evening."

"Sakura, are you practicing?" asked Syaoran, she nodded. "Shall we practice together?" asked Syaoran, Sakura smiled and invited Syaoran inside.

After playing for a long time, Sakura suddenly stopped, Syaoran stopped as well. "Sakura are you okay?" Sakura said nothing but after a bit finally spoke.

"Syaoran-kun, I was wondering. How could this music help us?" Syaoran shrugged, he just believed what the piano had told them.

"Do you trust the piano Sakura?" asked Syaoran,

"I do trust Mr.Piano." Sakura said, she paused then continued, "But . . . "

"But?"

"But while I was unconscious I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"In my dream, Clow Reed was there." Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock, why would Clow Reed appear in Sakura's dreams?

"Did he say anything?" asked Syaoran,

"He did, but I don't understand it."

"What did he say?"

"He said, exactly what Mr.Piano said, 'Long ago, in a time where magic existed and demons roamed the Earth. A daily battle between forces alike would clash in a bloody battle between brethren and brethren. It was the day the world would end, the day when the great clans went to war. Darkness to Light, Light to Darkness. Was how it was seen, only to the four in between. In the end it was bloodshed for all. The end came near when they saved us from all. From heaven itself it was sent. Raining Sins. Ending with rain and thunder, blood did pour from all who stayed in the watery field of gold.'"

"But this time I understood what it meant."

"What did it mean Sakura?"

"The part, 'was how it was seen, only to the four in between'. It's saying how Silver, Kin, Marina, and Kyukoku felt during the time of the war."

"That's right! They said they didn't join sides in the war between darkness and light!" Sakura nodded,

"'In the end it was bloodshed for all.' Means that those four died.'The end came near when they saved us from all. From heaven itself it was sent. Raining Sins.' Two people from another world came, playing the song 'Raining Sins'." Sakura stopped for a bit,

"That song is so sad, it would stop a war wouldn't it." Sakura nodded,

"'Ending with rain and thunder, blood did pour from all who stayed in the watery field of gold.' The war ended when it started to rain." Sakura finished,

"Was that all Clow Reed told you?" asked Syaoran,

"He also said that Silver, Kin, Kyukoku, and Marina came back to guard this world from the Kage if they would start a war again." Sakura then started to cry,

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, wrapping his arm around her, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Syaoran-kun, in the end Silver and the others . . . " Sakura then began to cry even more, realization finally hit Syaoran, he finally understood.

"In the end it's just another repeat, and they were stuck in the middle." said Syaoran.

In end they would have to say good-bye one way or the other, but did they have to say good-bye, if they knew that they were the ones who might kill them?

* * *

A/N: Once again another horrible chapter title by me. _-sighs- _I'm sorry the update took so long! I'm currently working on 3 fanfics at once, since they're nearly finished. Please forgive me everyone! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! And also thanks to Sango-chan for editing and my editor(can't remember if she did edit or not...) Thank you very much! Review kudasai(please) 


	10. Stygian Nights

A/N: Finally updated! I'm sorry my challange has gotten in the way of me, updating. I'm really sorry. This is one of the second most darkest chapters in the fanfic, please enjoy. Also I found a bit of an error in my prevous chapters and will be rewritten because of that. My terrible mistake is, that Kyokoku's name isn't well Kyokoku...it's actually Keikoku. I don't know where I got Kyokoku from but his name was originally suppose to mean "valley"(in Japanese its "Keikoku"). I'm really really sorry about this! Review kudasai(please)!**_

* * *

_**

**Ch-9-Stygian Nights**

"Sakura."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"We have to learn this song, as soon as possible." Sakura nodded, "But-"

"Sakura . . . " Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder,

"I want to save them, but can we really?"

"We have to try Syaoran-kun! We just have to!" Syaoran nodded.

Though deep down he knew that they couldn't save them. If the Kage were to be destroyed so did the elements.

Syaoran picked up his flute, and Sakura picked up hers. The two played the sad melody over and over till nightfall.

"I think that's enough for today." Syaoran said getting up, Sakura agreed. They said their goodnights and Syaoran and Raiden left Sakura's room.

"Sakura-sama, do you think we will win?" asked Rain,

"Yes! But I'm scared, we might not save them."

"Why were you so confident with Li-sama?"

"Syaoran-kun, makes me strong. When I'm with him, I want to believe, even when it's impossible." Rain looked at her master and nuzzled her, "Oh."

"Sakura-sama you're a good person."

"Thank you Rain."

---

"I never knew the cave was so dark at night." Said Syaoran.

Syaoran never went out of him room during nightfall, because before he had no reason why to leave his room.

"Kinda spooky isn't it Syaoran-sama?" Laughed Raiden,

"Raiden, why don't you turn up the your electricity a bit more so we can see."

"Okay!" Raiden said turning up the voltage, brighting the room. The room was now well lit, but something was out of place.

"I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right." Muttered Syaoran,

"You feel it too master?" Syaoran looked at Raiden, "What do you mean?"

"I sense were not the only ones here." Syaoran nodded.

The waited, sweat trickled down Syaoran's neck. Suddenly they heard footsteps, coming closer and closer. Syaoran squinted down the dark hallway and saw a ball of light.

"En-kunnnnnnn!" cried Raiden running down the tunnel, leaving Syaoran alone in the dark.

"Raiden come back! Wait for-" Syaoran tripped over a mysterious object.

"What was that? It wasn't here a second ago." Syaoran said lifting himself to the ground. "I summon you." Syaoran uttered summoning his sword.

"Shadow." He muttered, en cloaking himself with a shadow barrier. He closed his eyes, _"Something isn't right at all." _Syaoran thought, suddenly opening his eyes.

"Fire!" he yelled,

"Gah!"

"I knew it!" Syaoran said charging at the intruder,

"How did you get in here?!" asked Syaoran,

"Oh, you found me." It replied, grazing Syaoran slightly in the face.

_"Claws? Or was that a dagger?" _Syaoran wondered as he felt pressure against his sword, he blocked the attack. But whoever was wielding whatever weapon it was, they were strong.

"Argh. Get away from me!" Syaoran yelled using his wind attack, he heard the invader hit the wall.

"That was Syaoran's voice!" cried Kin, the other two wolves nodded. Something wasn't right, it was impossible for someone to get into the cave, especially someone who wanted to hurt Syaoran.

"We gotta hurry!" cried Raiden, everyone nodded.

Upon entering the room, Raiden lit the whole room up. At last Syaoran could see whom he was fighting, his enemy was using a small dagger. His enemy also wore a black cloak and their face was not visible.

"The Kage!" cried Kin,

"What?!"

"You never knew that . . . " it whispered,

"En! Attack!" yelled Kin, En ran forward biting the Kage's arm,

"That hurts!"

"Syaoran-sama!" Raiden ran to Syaoran's side,

"Shock 'em good Raiden!" Raiden nodded sending an electric shock at the intruder, after En let go of him.

After the electric shock, the Kage minion laughed. "Go Dusk!" it cried, as a huge wolf appeared before them.

He was almost bigger then the room, "I may be weak! But Dusk is anything but weak!" it laughed,

"Engulf the room with darkness!" After screaming that, the room was filled with darkness.

Raiden's electric glow was dim, but Syaoran couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

"This is bad." Muttered Kin,

"We won't know where he is." Mumbled Syaoran,

"The only way we can win is if we kill the master, or the wolf."

"That's right." Syaoran remembered when Raiden nearly ripped apart the other Kage wolf when he attacked Sakura.

"But the wolf is too large master." Said En,

"You know you shouldn't plan out in the open like that." Smirked the Kage,

As the four felt an invisible force slamming their bodies to the wall.

"It-It's sq-uishing us . . . " yelped Raiden,

"There has to be something we can do." Said Kin,

"Raiden, En. Higher your voltage and your flames, even a wolf that big could feel pain." Syaoran said, trying to stab the huge paw that held them down.

"You right Syaoran." Kin said forming a ball of fire in his hand. The two other wolves began too higher the voltage and flames. Suddenly after a minute or so, the huge paw was removed from the wall. All four of them fell to the ground as the giant wolf yelped in pain.

"We have to go after the master. It's our only choice."

"Kin . . . I don't think I could kill anyone." Whispered Syaoran,

"Syaoran, I'll do it this time. But remember this is war." Syaoran nodded.

He could feel Kin's fiery glare upon him after saying those words. It hurt, to think or even try to take a life. Enemy or not, a life was a life, Syaoran wasn't sure how much he could help in this war between them. How much was he willing to kill for peace? These questions Syaoran wished he wouldn't have to answer.

Suddenly Syaoran heard laughter, not the Kage's laughter but Kin's laughter.

"Ha, ha. I see you." Syaoran heard an explosion, when he looked up he saw Kin smirk at what he was burning. Syaoran then realized that explosion, and the flames all came from the Kage, Kin killed the Kage minion!

"Kin!" Syaoran yelled, Kin looked up. As the darkness disappeared, so did the Kage's body.

"Kin!" Syaoran yelled once more, grabbing Kin by the collar. Kin removed Syaoran's hand, "Look Syaoran, this is war." He replied coldly.

"But I saw you! You were enjoying it! I saw you smile when you burned the Kage to ashes!"

"Didn't I just tell you . . . ?"

"Kin, a life is a life no matter who it is. I understand we had to fight to protect the others. But how; how could you." Syaoran asked,

"I hate the Kage."

"What? But revenge is wrong!"

"I hate the Kage, but Syaoran I want revenge. Revenge for what the Kage had done!" yelled Kin,

"Syaoran, I killed that Kage girl, Meiling."

"What!?" yelled Syaoran, punching Kin, making him fall to the ground,

"I understand you hate the Kage! But why Meiling! In our world we never heard of these spirits!" yelled Syaoran hitting Kin, whom hit him back,

"I killed her in a dream I had, of your world. With the help of a fire spirit I summoned, I sensed the Kage spirit and I killed her!" Kin yelled back, Syaoran glared at Kin, then said nothing.

The two wolves growled at each other, though they were good friends. Whatever emotion their master took on, so did they. "Lets go En. We have to warn the others." Growled Kin, dusting himself off.

"And Syaoran," Syaoran looked up at Kin,

"Don't get in my way." He said coldly, Syaoran glared at Kin,

"I will, for Meiling."

"You're the one who said revenge is wrong did you not?" Kin smirked, walking away.

"Revenge is wrong Kin. You'll know in the end." Syaoran said looking away, feeling the pain of his own words sting him, and the truth burn his heart.

"Let's go Raiden. We have to talk to Sakura." Whispered Syaoran, Raiden whimpered then followed Syaoran. She looked back at En, who growled back at her.

_Bitter relation. We fight for the same cause. Revenge is my path, no need to pause. I will kill them all anyway._

* * *

A/N: I wanna cry! So depressing and scary uwah! Well that's chapter nine for you. Also dear readers, I have a pictures of my sadistic Kin, on my profile, please feel free to take a peek. Also if they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	11. Tactics

A/N: Hello again everyone! Once again another chapter, oh were near the end! Wah! Please enjoy chapter 10. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

** Ch-10-Tactics**

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled hitting the door of Sakura's room. Sakura opened her eyes, looking sleepily at the door.

"Rain can you get it . . . " Sakura mumbled,

"Sakura-sama I believe it's Li-sama."

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura bolted up upon hearing his name, she raced to the door and opened it.

"Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?" Asked Sakura,

"I have to talk to you." Sakura instantly let Syaoran and Raiden inside.

"What is it you want to talk about, Syaoran-kun?" Asked Sakura,

"Someone from the Kage got into the cave . . . "

"What!"

"Yeah, me and Kin fought it."

"Are we safe now?!"

"I don't know, but I think we should tell them about, what happened at the library."

"But Mr.Piano said not to."

"I know but, what choice do we have? Kin is obsessed with killing the Kage, I think all the others are too. Besides Kin is the one who killed Meiling."

"That-that can't be . . . " Stuttered Sakura,

"We have to tell them. We have no choice."

"But-"

"Sakura, this is . . . war now," mumbled Syaoran looking away from Sakura. Sakura looked sadly at Syaoran, and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

---

"Impossible!" Yelled Silver slamming her hand on the table.

"It's true!" Kin yelled back,

"Even if it were true or not, we have to be more careful now." Said Keikoku, Marina nodded.

"Where are Syaoran and Sakura-chan?" Asked Silver, Kin turned away.

"Syaoran isn't taking this seriously enough. We have to kill all the Kage!" Yelled Kin, all of them nodded.

"But they can help us, can't they?" Asked Marina,

"They could, but if what Kin says is true. Then they'll get killed." Silver said bitterly, suddenly everyone faced the doorway.

Syaoran and Sakura had heard the whole conversation, "Sakura-chan! Syaoran! Um . . . did you . . . " Syaoran and Sakura nodded.

"It's alright Silver-chan." Said Sakura,

"Kin, I understand perfectly well." Said Syaoran facing Kin; Kin said nothing.

"We have something to tell you." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura; Sakura then began. She explained what happened at the library and what Clow Reed told her in the dream,

_"'Long ago, in a time where magic existed and demons roamed the Earth. A daily battle between forces alike would clash in a bloody battle between brethren and brethren. It was the day the world would end, the day when the great clans went to war. Darkness to Light, Light to Darkness. Was how it was seen, only to the four in between. In the end it was bloodshed for all. The end came near when they saved us from all. From heaven itself it was sent. Raining Sins. Ending with rain and thunder, blood did pour from all who stayed in the watery field of gold.'"_

"Do you understand?" Asked Sakura, all four of them nodded. They understood all too well what it meant.

"But this time, we want to eliminate them." Said Kin, the others agreed.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry about earlier. But there's no other way." Said Kin,

"The Kage want us dead, we only came back to guard the world in case something like this would happen again." Explained Silver,

"There's no other way out . . . its kill or be killed." Muttered Keikoku,

"Sakura, Syaoran, did you learn the song yet?" Asked Marina, they nodded.

"If the Kage has found a way in the cave, I think now is the best time to fight them." Suggested Keikoku,

"Once we step out of the cave they'll find us." Said Kin,

"Do you guys know the highest point in town?" Asked Silver,

"Tokyo tower." Replied Sakura and Syaoran,

"I have a plan." Said Silver, "It's really simple. We just have to follow the prophecy."

"Silver-chan you can't!" Cried Sakura, Silver and the others smiled,

"Kill or be killed?" Replied Keikoku, they all nodded including their wolves, who would also fight to the death if they had to.

"Alright here's the real plan." Silver laughed, everyone listened.

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran you go to the top of Tokyo tower, bring Rain and Raiden. If any Kage attack you on the way, fight back until you reach Tokyo tower. Once you reach it, send one of your spirits back to the cave so we can leave the cave and meet you at Tokyo tower." Explained Silver, she paused and continued, "the rest is self explanatory."

"No, it's not." Replied Kin densely,

"Kin . . . for our last hours please don't act totally dense . . . "

"Well sorry for being so stupid! No really, what happens? We fight and Sakura and Syaoran play the song. Boom! We all die?" Everyone just stared at Kin, and blinked.

"I guess the kid isn't as stupid as Kin." Smirked Kaze,

"I'm forgiven right?" Asked Syaoran, Kin nodded, as the duo ganged up on the wisecracking wolf.

"You know now that I think about it, that's a acompliment on your part. Chocked Kaze,

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but your right for once."

"Syaoran you!" Kin cringed, trying to grab Syaoran.

"They sure are spending their last hours playfully." Said Marina,

"Well we should all have some fun." "It's the best way to die." Whispered Silver, Sakura looked sadly at all of them, Silver looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, we should all have fun." Smiled Silver, Sakura tried to smile back.

"Sakura, do you know anyone who's died?" asked Keikoku,

"My mother, when I was little." Said Sakura,

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Asked Marina playfully,

"I-I don't know . . . my Nii-san says he could see them, but not anymore." Stuttered Sakura,

"Well think of it this way, though we won't be with you physically we will be spiritually. Like you mother." Said Marina, Sakura looked at Silver and Keikoku. Both of them nodded with a smile. Sakura this time smiled back happily, death didn't mean the end, but the beginning.

The beginning of many, many things.

* * *

A/N: A lovely chapter title for a lovely chapter. I kinda have a bit of an obsession with Haruka from Tactics, weird huh? Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel like I left a cliffhanger, did I really? Anyways if they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	12. War

A/N: Wah! Happy anniversery! At long last two years! And at long last the second last chapter! Please enjoy chapter 11! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-11- War  
**

"Are you two ready?" asked Silver, Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"We'll do our best." Sakura said, everyone nodded.

Sakura summoned the wind card, and they went through the cave's wall. Outside the wall, Sakura made her wand a key once more. Syaoran had his sword in-hand as they walked towards Tokyo tower.

Along the way, Sakura and Syaoran found Kage minions. But defeated them all, none of them seemed to be a challenge which was fishy, on Syaoran's part.

At long last Sakura and Syaoran made it to Tokyo tower, before reaching the top. Three hooded figures guarded the only elevator up. "Kage attack!" the middle one yelled, the other two nodded, summoning their spirits.

"Escuro go!" one yelled, as a dark shadow ran towards Syaoran,

"Fire!" Syaoran quickly yelled blasting fire from his sword, stunning the shadow wolf.

"Thunder!" Syaoran commanded Raiden, as she shocked the wolf.

"Jump!" cried Sakura summoning the jump card,

"Rain, flood!" Rain nodded, after Sakura strengthened her with the rain card.

"Syaoran-kun here!" Sakura threw Syaoran the thunder card, Syaoran smirked.

"I missed this card." Syaoran said summoning the card.

Even though the Clow cards were no longer Clow cards, but Sakura cards. Still allowed Syaoran to use them, with Sakura's permission. Syaoran released the thunder card, thunder leapt next to Raiden. Raiden made a whistling noise, as the thunder strengthened her by going into her body.

Raiden exploded with electric power, "I could light a whole city!" she joked at her new found power.

"Thunder!" cried Syaoran shocking the other two wolves, the one Syaoran had shocked earlier stood no chance, and died.

The other dodged, it was fast.

"The electric wolf is too powerful, Shade. Go for the human!" yelled the master, her wolf obeyed, running towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran-sama!" yelled as the wolf attacked Syaoran biting his arm. Syaoran yelled in pain, Sakura looked over, "Syaoran-kun!" she cried,

Syaoran winced in pain as the wolf began to claw at him, Syaoran looked over and say the wolves bite, and the blood. Syaoran quickly kicked the wolf off, instead it went right through.

"What the heck..."

"This room is dark, making my wolf stronger." stated the master, the wolf was able to pass through Syaoran because of the darkness.

"Shade, blend with the shadows." the master commanded, leaping into the shadows herself.

"This isn't good Raiden."

"Are you alright Syaoran-sama?" Syaoran nodded.

"We have to find her, and her wolf." stated Syaoran, looking through the dark room. It was night and the only light came from the windows, and street lights below. Even with so little light, the Kage were still stronger.

"Why aren't the lights on here?" questioned Syaoran, noticing the fuse box. He dashed towards it along with Raiden, and quickly opened it. "That's why it's not working." uttered Syaoran,

All the switches in the fuse box had been switched off, bringing no electricity into the observation deck double check that.

Syaoran quickly switched all the switches on, nothing happened.

"This isn't good, they must have blown the fuse. But how..."

"Syaoran-sama, they're in the circuit."

"What?!"

"I can hear, them. They broke the fuse, but if you just let me do this." Raiden explained placing her tail at the fuse box then performed a thunder shock on the fuse box. After a few minutes, two fried objects fell from the wall.

"Wha-what happened I-" she gasped,

"Don't move." Syaoran said, holding his sword at her neck, Raiden held the Kage wolf down fast.

"Raiden, kill him..."Syaoran said quietly, Raiden quickly bit into the Kage wolf's neck, causing him to die.

After the Kage women and Kage spirit disappeared, Syaoran fell on his knees, crying. Raiden released the Thunder from her body, and it returned to card form. Raiden went over to comfort Syaoran, as Sakura defeated her foe, by freezing him.

Sakura went over to Syaoran, and hugged him slightly. "Syaoran-kun, we have to go." Syaoran nodded, dried his tears and stood up. He muttered something to himself, then walked towards the stairs.

"The fuse is out, so we have to use the stairs." said Syaoran, Sakura nodded.

At the top, Syaoran sent Raiden to go to the cave, Sakura and him would wait.

---

"Looks like it's time." said Keikoku, as everyone heard Raiden's barks from outside the cave. All four of them wore a head piece from each of their elemental clans. And also a weapon, all of them in a similar fashion, all of them scythes.

"Judgment waits." Kin said picking up his scythe,

_We survivors are here to kill you._

---

"Syaoran-kun! Over there!" cried Sakura as she saw the elements began to fight the Kage, whom appeared one by one.

"When do we play?" questioned Syaoran as Raiden returned to his side.

"You'll know when." said Rain, who looked weak, as did Raiden.

"Raiden are tired from running?" asked Syaoran, she nodded.

Below the road was filled with blood and corpses, which disappeared after a bit, leaving a sea of blood. Sakura and Syaoran gasped, it hurt to watch. But they had to play the song, the song that would end it, how desperately they wanted to play. But they couldn't, it wasn't time.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped, Syaoran looked in Sakura's direction and understood right away. One of them has fallen. "Sakura...we have to." Sakura shook her head through tears, "We can't." she choked, "not just yet."

Syaoran nodded silently, as the continued to watch the blood bath.

Suddenly Sakura felt a raindrop, on her cheek. She looked up at the cloudy night sky, it was raining. Sakura looked at Syaoran, picking up her flute.

Syaoran and Sakura began to play, the sad tragic song.

Everyone down below stopped to listen to the tragic song, as it began to rain, and thunder. As the song ended, the remaining Kage, left. They had enough, while all the elements stood there, blood soaked. While the blood drained away into sewer drains. Lighting reflected off the dark asphalt, along with the glowing street lamps, casting a soft golden light.

"Is, is it over?" whispered Sakura,

"Look."

All was still as the rain poured, all the blood has washed away, Sakura began to cry as she noticed only two of the elements were standing soaking up the rain. Syaoran looked down, and began to cry for his fallen friends.

"We should go down to them." suggested Rain, Sakura sadly nodded summoning the fly card, so they could all go down at once.

On the ground, Sakura quickly hugged Silver, she too was covered in blood. Syaoran looked sadly at where the other two once stood, "Syaoran." Syaoran looked at Marina,

"We will be joining them soon."

"What?!"

"Now that we have won, we are going with them." Syaoran looked at shocked at what Marina said,

"Is that true Silver-chan?" Silver nodded sadly,

"Just a minute."

Everyone turned to the mysterious voice, "Clow Reed!" everyone gasped,

"What's the meaning of this! Showing up after all this blood shed!" cried Silver,

"I've come to explain everything." he said,

Clow Reed was giving off a holy light from his body, giving a message to the others from the other side.

"Everything is alright isn't it?" Everyone looked beside Clow Reed. Besides him were Kin and Keikoku giving off the same light.

"Kin! Keikoku!" everyone cried, they smiled.

"Don't worry Clow Reed will explain everything." Keikoku said, Silver glared at Clow Reed then nodded.

"Alright tell us," Silver finally agreed,

"It all began like this..."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Thank you so much for reading chapter 11, and thank you all my readers and reviews for supporting my for the past two years! Thank you again! 

If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)!


	13. Return

A/N: At last the ending! Thank you all my readers and reviews for reading this story, and for sticking with me until the very end! Review kudasai(please)!**  
**

* * *

** Ch-12-Return**

"The war started because of me, correct?" Silver and the others nodded gravely.

"In truth, I did give the Kage spirit to the Hikari child. I found it strange that the spirit didn't have its master near it, but the master wasn't dead otherwise the spirit would be as well."

Clow Reed continued, "The spirit was hurt in a way, my magic couldn't heal. The only cure was something only the Hikari had, that's how it began. I don't think the Kage understood that."

"Clow Reed when we made that deal with you long ago, why did you choose to explain it to us now." asked Silver,

"When I came to you long ago, that was to prevent another uprising correct? But your mere existence would start another uprising, but to end it once and for all. You needed to summon Sakura, my successor to end it, along with my descendent." Clow Reed said looking at Sakura and Syaoran.

"What deal?" asked Syaoran,

"A long time ago, after we died in the war. Clow Reed found our souls, and asked us to come back to earth to prevent an uprising. We agreed in order to protect other people." said Keikoku

"Clow Reed found us spouses, which Silver and Marina will soon be released from." said Kin,

"Released from? You were dead from the very beginning?" questioned Sakura, Silver and Marina nodded.

"We just borrowed the bodies of people with strong spiritual power, and which were compatible with our elemental types." explained Silver.

"But why did you agree to Clow Reed's deal, if you hated him?" asked Syaoran,

"This was before we knew how the war started. There was an other prophecy besides the one that was fulfilled." stated Kin,

"Another?!" said Sakura and Syaoran together, Clow Reed nodded.

"Earth, wind, fire, and water come together to find the chosen ones. Darkness will spread over the land with no light to fight. Storm will start; end with rain, in a song of peace. Released." Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other blankly,

"It means we were brought back to find you, before the Kage would take over. You would end the war with the song, and once it is over, we shall rest." said Marina,

"Shall we release you?" asked Clow Reed, Silver and Marina, nodded.

"Hey we'll meet you on the other side alright?!" called Kin, as both him and Keikoku disappeared in a bright blinding light.

"Good bye Syaoran and Sakura-chan. You did great." smiled Silver,

"We'll watch over you, we promise." said Marina, as Clow Reed released their souls, leaving two bodies in their place, one of a boy and one of a girl.

Sakura began to cry, "It's alright Sakura." Syaoran hushed,

"At least your good at something." panted Kaze,

"Eh?! Kaze you puppy! What are you still doing here!" cried Syaoran,

"Kaze!" Sakura cried hugging the wolf, Kaze coughed slightly,

"Please let go of me kid."

"But I thought you would disappear with Silver." Sakura said letting go of Kaze,

"Well, Silver wasn't my real master. But I obeyed her for the sake of my real master."

"Real master?" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then at the two people lying on the ground. Mizu went next to her master.

Syaoran and Sakura gasped, who lay on the ground, was the reflections of Sakura and Syaoran!

"What are we doing there!?" asked Sakura, Syaoran just shrugged.

When Sakura and him entered the mirror, he remembers their reflections exiting the mirror as well, but never saw them beyond the mirror.

Sakura went over to her mirror-self, trying to wake her up, along with Mizu. "Okay dog, let's wake the other me up." Syaoran said shaking his mirror image, the white wolf (check to be sure) made a groaning noise then smacked the other Syaoran with his tail.

"Hey!"

"Look, you look alike. Even if he's my true master or not, doesn't mean I gotta respect him."

"Okay, I'm awake, please get your tail out of my face." commented mirror Syaoran,

"Do you even remember me master?" asked Kaze,

"Do I ever." replied mirror Syaoran sarcastically,

"I'm surprised you called me 'master'." he finished,

"Dog breath here is full of surprises." said Syaoran, looking at his mirror self.

"What heck why are there two of me!" screamed his mirror self,

"Baka master calm down. This is your mirror image from the other side." explained Kaze,

"I'm from the other side, what are you talking about."

"This is really confusing isn't it." said Mizu, as the two Sakura came to them.

Mirror Syaoran, wore green Chinese clothing, similar to his Cardcaptor outfit, but less decorative. Mirror Sakura, also wore a cotton kimono, while wearing western boots.

"Clow Reed, please explain." asked Sakura, looking more confused at her mirror twin.

"Before a child is born, they are pure of heart. The moment the child is created their soul splits in half, so both children in the mirror and in your world have a soul. The moment you are born, darkness takes over your heart, making you half pure and half sinner." Clow Reed paused then continued, "a mirror reflects your soul twin. The mirror is the thin line that separates them, if the reflection has a strong urge to go into "reality" it crosses the mirror into it's own destruction. Like the living going into the world of the dead, once a living person crosses that line, they die." explained Clow Reed,

"So that's what happened to out reflections." cried Sakura,

"Once you two crossed the mirror, your mirror self gets reincarnated as the same person later on, with out producing a soul twin, but in your case one was produced because the people chosen as hosts, who crossed the mirror lost their reflections, but also their looks when possessed."

"Um...so now we don't exist in our world, unless we come back?" asked Syaoran,

"Correct."

"But why were needed here, why couldn't you use our reflections?" asked Mirror Syaoran,

"In the mirror world, reflections are unable to summon, spirits. Everyone you fought was from beyond the mirror." explained Clow Reed,

"Does that mean, we used to be their reflections?" asked Sakura, Clow Reed nodded,

"You were our reflections at one time..." Mirror Syaoran trailed off,

"It's hard to believe." said Syaoran,

"On pair is allowed to return to the other side, because there are two pairs, one will become the reflection. Since neither of you exist on the other side, you are able to return with out harm." said Clow Reed,

"But their from the mirror world originally, they can't go back can they?" asked Mirror Sakura,

"But they were born in the other world." stated Clow Reed,

Sakura began to cry once more, "Sakura." sighed Syaoran,

"I want to see Tomoyo, tou-san, Toya...everyone! But this whole time, you lost your lives, I'll become your reflection, though it will be hard." said Sakura,

"Sakura..." Mirror Sakura trailed off,

"We won't accept!" cried Mirror Syaoran,

"He's being noble for once." muttered Kaze,

"That's right!" agreed Mirror Sakura, as Mirror Syaoran grabbed Mirror Sakura's hand.

"Long ago we were chosen as vessels for the elements. We wanted to help, and agreed to give up our lives for them. If that never happened you wouldn't be here!" said Mirror Sakura,

"Our time is long past. If we went back, time will have left us behind, look how different we are." Mirror Syaoran said pointing to their clothing.

"It wouldn't be right for us to continue living if we gave it all up." Finished Mirror Syaoran,

"If we went back we wouldn't know anyone, our family and friends are all gone. Sakura, Syaoran...live for us." said Mirror Sakura, "live to the fullest, live for us." she finished.

"I will; I will live for you! I'll make up for everything you lost! But I want to see you again!" Sakura cried,

"Sakura, whenever you want to see Mirror Sakura again. Look in the mirror, you will see her." said Syaoran,

"That's right Sakura! I'm your reflection; I will greet you with a smile everytime you walk by the mirror. We'll always be together." said Mirror Sakura,

"Their right Sakura, we'll be here no matter what!" said Mirror Syaoran,

"Okay! I promise every night, I'll look in the mirror and tell you everything that happened I will live for you Mirror Sakura!" Proclaimed Sakura,

"Thank you." Mirror Sakura smiled,

Syaoran and Mirror Syaoran, do a high five, holding their hands together.

"Together!" they both say,

"How cheesy." stated Kaze, Mizu just hit him with her paw.

"I'll live for you." Syaoran whispered, letting go of his twin's hand.

"Thank you." he whispered back.

Clow Reed waved his hand, causing the purple mirror to appear once more. "Go." he simply said disappearing,

"I'll miss you Syaoran-sama, Sakura-sama." said Raiden, as Syaoran hugged her,

"We'll both miss you." said Rain, as Sakura hugged her back.

"It's too bad you couldn't come with us." said Syaoran,

"Kero-chan might get jealous." Sakura giggled,

Just before stepping in the mirror Sakura and Syaoran called out "we'll live for you!"

"I promise to always be with you!" cried Mirror Sakura,

"Ditto Syaoran!" yelled Mirror Syaoran,

"You weren't so bad after all kid!" Kaze called out, Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, same to you wolf!" he called out. He said as him and Sakura walked through the mirror.

Sakura opened her eyes; it was the same room they came into before. Sakura looked at the mirror, which had transformed in a simple oval shaped mirror.

"Syaoran-kun look the mirror changed." Syaoran looked up and gasped,

"What happened to it?" he questioned, putting his hand upon the reflective glass. His reflection did the same, Suddenly the door to the room bursted open.

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo cried, rushing over to them, chocking them in a bone-crushing embrace.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" gasped Sakura,

"I was so worried!" she sobbed letting go of them, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other confused.

"You were missing for over insert time here!"

"Were sorry Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said trying to comfort her friend,

"Were sorry Tomoyo." Syaoran apologized,

"But where did you go?" she asked,

"We had an incredible adventure, within a mirror." Syaoran said looking at Sakura, while holding her hand. Sakura smiled back, looking into the mirror.

Mirror Syaoran and Mirror Sakura smiled, while the four elemental wolves looked happily, beyond the mirror.


End file.
